Conventionally, as disclosed in JP5553188 (Patent Document 1), for example, known a toilet comprising a bowl-shaped waste receiving surface, a rim portion positioned at the top edge, and a concave portion formed at the bottom of the waste receiving surface, wherein the concave portion has: a bowl portion comprising a bottom surface positioned below a pooled water level, and a wall surface connecting the bottom surface and the bottom edge portion of the waste receiving surface; a first rim spout portion, positioned on one side of the bowl portion in the left-right direction, for spouting flush water toward the front of the bowl portion to form a circulating flow along the inside perimeter surface of the rim portion; a second rim spout portion, positioned on the other side of the bowl portion in the left-right direction and spouting flush water onto the inside perimeter surface of the rim portion to form a circulating flow in the same direction as the circulating flow created by the first rim spout portion; and a discharge pipe, the intake of which is connected to the concave portion, for discharging waste. In a flush toilet with such a structure, the main flow of flush water spouted from the first rim spout portion flows into the concave portion from the front side of the bowl portion; flush water spouted from the second rim spout portion flows into the main flow from a lateral direction within the concave portion of the bowl portion, and as a result of these, pooled water inside the concave portion is stirred up and down and floating waste inside the bowl portion can sink within the pooled water and can be efficiently discharged into a discharge pipe, so that waste discharging performance is improved.